Gemini Demise
by ShadowBlueShane
Summary: One is set on becoming the world's strongest dark-type. The other just wants more power. It doesn't help that they are both evil. So who will reach their goal first? Meanwhile; a Minun, Vaporeon, Espeon and Plusle are just trying to live their lives.POV's
1. Tails of a Minun

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice and be sure to tell me what you think)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only the characters in this story. Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn.**

**Normal POV**

The stars in the night sky flashed ominously as their radiance gave off a soft glow of light to the valley below. A lightning bolt struck behind the mountains, giving off a loud crash, which is strange because there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

A flaming headed monkey wearing red, white and yellow armour entered the rundown ruin of an old mansion. His sole thought in mind was to find the Demise keystone. The Demise keystone was said to give a pokemon unnatural abilities, and he would find out if the legends were true.

After walking into a number of rooms and walking down a couple of winding hallways, the Infernape finally came to a dark room with only a couple of red-rimmed golden lamps and a red carpet which was lined with an expensive golden design resembling a powerful green dragon that flew without wings. There was one big window on either side of the room covered with red velvet curtains. Very valuable paintings lined the walls whilst tiny tables with beautiful ornaments sat under them. At the end of the room was an old table that looked like it would collapse at any moment, but sitting on that table was a golden keystone with a tiny fissure embedded in the top.

The Infernape grinned, that keystone was what he had been looking for. He ran over to the table, not noticing the lamps he passed broke down and turned to dust. He stopped in front of the table and grabbed the keystone, laughing to himself at the thought of being able do things only ghosts could think about doing. He shook himself out of his daze and looked at the keystone again, frowning when he noticed a purple mist with green blobs escaping.

"What the-" The pokemon quickly dropped the keystone and took a step back in shock. The mist slowly swirled about the keystone, becoming thicker as more came out.

Eventually, the mist stopped swirling and began to take shape but the green ectoplasm kept moving. The ectoplasm in the middle of the mist began to form into two closed eyes and a closed zig-zag-shaped mouth. The "eyes" opened, swirl-shaped pupils locking onto the fire type as the mouth twisted into an ugly smirk.

The Infernape took a couple of steps back in horror as he now realized the room had turned pitch-black. "Who are you?" The Infernape asked, voice tinted with sheer horror.

"My name is what your about to face…"

The Spiritomb disappeared, an echo sounded out as the Infernape wildly looked around, panicking.

"Your Demise." Nearby bird pokemon flew away in fear as a loud blood-chilling scream filled the once beautifully silent night.

**Minimus' POV**

"Get back here you edible rats," the Houndoom shouted at me and my Plusle partner.

"Why did you provoke the carnivorous dog, why? Everyone knows those demons are dangerous" she snapped. She quickly jumped to the left, dodging a stream of fire that shot past her.

"I wanted to see if he had our magnet, so stun me" I retorted, running through a bush and past a tree towards the human territory.

"That can be arranged" The fire-type snarled, shooting another stream of fire at us.

"Why in the name of Cresselia would a fire type of any kind have an object that powers up electric moves?" she growled jumping onto a boulder, up onto a branch. I watched in awe as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch in a Grovyle kind of way.

"I dunno, I wasn't' thinking I guess" I said, copying Plusis's jump on the boulder and then the tree branches.

"Yes, that sounds like you alright, Minimus." She stopped on a tree branch and turned around to watch me approach.

When I got to her branch, we both simultaneously looked down at the Houndoom. It was at the base of the tree trying to jump up at us. I looked at my partner the same time she looked at me, we nodded then grabbed each others paws and launched a double thunder at the demon-like dog. The Houndoom roared before gritting his teeth and shaking off the thunder. Both Plusis and I gasped in shock.

"See, this is why we need a magnet. We're not strong enough," I mumbled sadly.

"Look out" Plusis shouted, pushing me off the branch but caught my paw. I squealed in surprise as a very powerful burst of fire (more powerful than the last) shot through the place I was standing.

I looked at Plusis above me and saw her face scrunched up from the effort of having me in one paw and holding onto the branch in the other.

"Plusis, when's Varia gonna find us?" I asked, the Houndoom jumped up and snapped at me, just missing my tail. He moved himself so he was just below me, I had a feeling that this time the Houndoom would get me.

"A few moments ago," A melodic voice said as a powerful ring of water exploded and knocked the fire-type into a nearby tree. I sighed in relief then let go of Plusis' paw. I dropped to the ground and landed on my paws, Plusis dropped next to me a second later. We looked in the direction the ring of water came from and saw a pretty, female Vaporeon sitting a few feet away with a calm but bored look on her features.

"Varia, thank Arceus you're here. This idiot ticked off a demon mutt," complained Plusis. I scowled at her for the "idiot" remark but shook it off once I decided she didn't mean it.

"So what else is new," the water-type muttered. She looked off to her left to where the fire-type was recovering from the powerful attack. "Can't you two ever stay out of trouble."

"I'm partnered up with a problematic Minun, what else do you expect?" Plusis stated. I gave her a dirty look but she brushed it off.

"You two, stay focused." Varia growled, suddenly dodging a burst of fire. Plusis and I snapped our heads in the Houndoom's direction. Only to have a flamethrower engulf us both. We both shrieked in agony at the sheer intensity of heat the flamethrower gave off. When the flaming attack stopped, I fell face forward into the ground out of exhaustion.

"That was a strong flamethrower," I groaned, shakily standing up.

I looked at the two battling pokemon as they wildly fired attacks at each other. If the demon-dog was able to fight on par with Varia then he definitely isn't a pushover like I had originally thought. I focused on myself then released the energy that was building up. I looked up to the sky in time to see a star fly over head. As I waited, I looked at Plusis to see her sound asleep. But I wasn't very surprised, she used rest to recover health, whilst I use wish. Just as Plusis started to wake up, I felt the familiar warm feeling cover my entire body then fade, taking away any pains and exhaustion with it.

Plusis nodded to me and I nodded back. My body began to glow a bright yellow as I stored up energy, Plusis taking on a similar glow. I released the energy in an electrical beam at the offending demon-dog and Plusis released her energy in a shock wave, which was also aimed at the dark-type. When the two attacks hit, the pokemon shrieked in agony.

"Nice shock wave, Plusis" I cheered, hopping from one paw to the other out of glee.

"Nice charge beam," she replied jumping up and down. We were so excited that we didn't notice a shadow looming over us.

Loud growling resounded from right behind us and Plusis slowly turned around, followed by me. And we both backed away in terror from the angry scowl of the Houndoom. Suddenly a large blast of water hit the hound in the side, sending him crashing through a tree. The tree fell on top of the fire-type which knocked him unconscious.

"Thanks Varia" Plusis sighed in relief, sitting on her butt. The vaporeon in question walked over to us and sat down next to Plusis. She still kept a close eye on the downed Houndoom but other wise seemed to relax too.

"I can't leave you two alone for a moment can I?" She sighed, she was annoyed but at least she wasn't mad. "Anyway, I found the Trainer that took your magnet. Yes, it was a human, and they were headed towards the city north of here."

"So what your saying is that our magnet is in the city. Where did you find that out?" I asked. Finally after all this time, Plusis and I would finally get our magnet back, then we'd get back at the Trainer that took it in the first place.

"Eseus told me," Plusis' eyes widened a fraction. Truth be told, a rumour went around that Eseus got himself caught and was now travelling with a human.

"But, wasn't Eseus captured awhile ago?" I asked. I glanced at Plusis to see her reaction but she seemed to be using rest again. Maybe she didn't fully recover from the flamethrower.

"That is true, but he's in the vicinity and has asked for our help, and in turn he said he would help look for your magnet." She used her paw to nudge Plusis awake but Plusis pretty much turned over to ignore her. "Why is she asleep anyway? She should be fully healed from her rest before."

"She's tired, we were running away from the Houndoom all morning. Anyway do you know where he is then?"

"Of course, just follow me." I nudged Plusis with my tail but she didn't respond, so I charged electricity in my cheeks and nuzzled Plusis. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me and I smiled back, she always did like it when I did that.

"Wakey, wakey. We have to follow Varia and save Eseus," I said, grabbing her paw in both of mine then hoisted her up.

"Minimus, Eseus was captured awhile ago, remember?" She looked upset for a second but it was quickly replaced with intense thinking. She'd figure the situation out in a few seconds now.

"We don't have time to explain, you'll find out later. C'mon." I dashed off in the direction Varia went dodging trees and avoiding a couple of pokemon. I didn't bother looking out for Plusis, knowing her, she was probably behind me or besides me.

Up ahead, I caught sight of Varia's mermaid tail going through a bush so I ran into that direction. I stopped when I jumped through it and saw Varia sitting down, looking at me. She gestured to behind her, so I looked and I stared in awe at the metal forest. Of course this wasn't the first time I'd seen a human habitat but it was just really, really big. Then the scent of the metal forest became clear and I found myself with my paw over my nose.

"Come on you two, let's find that certain human." She chuckled, obviously amused by myself and Plusis. I looked at Plusis and giggled. She was rolling on the ground with her paws over her nose, occasionally letting out a squeak.

Varia calmly walked off into the city and we followed with a bit more effort. We passed loads of humans, most who seemed very interested in us for some reason, whilst others didn't give us a second glance. A young human tried to block our path with a red and white ball but Varia quickly shot a burst of water at him which knocked him across the street. All the humans tried to avoid us after that. On a stranger note, I was able to charge more electricity as a certain trainer walked by but I took no notice of it, I was probably just being cautious.

After awhile I was beginning to doubt Varia's word when she stopped suddenly, staring across to the other side of the huge path at a depressed Espeon who was walking in the opposite direction as us. He seemed to be following a human, who turned around every now and again to say something to him and he just nodded in reply every time.

"Found you." Varia whispered.

**(A/N: Well what did you think? I personally had a bit of trouble with this but it got easier as I went along).**


	2. Save the slave

**(A/N: Please review, need to know what I'm doing right and wrong)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, only the characters in this story. Dun, dun, duuunnn... **

"Yeah we found him, now what?" I asked, crossing my paws over my chest. I was actually a bit uncomfortable in this human dwelling. Every human that passed, stared at us. Like a Caterpie in the middle of a flock of hungry Starapter. I shivered at the memory of what I saw, those Starapter were **not** friendly.

"Even you can't be that dense, Minimus," Plusis scowling at me as she continued. "We're gonna split those two up. I have an idea, but I don't know what the outcome will be."

Varia stared at the Plusle, seemingly going over the pro's and con's in her head. After a moment passed between us in silence, she finally nodded her head and leaned closer.

"Go on then, what's your idea?"

**?? POV**

A black fox-like quadruped crept quietly through the shadows of the trees and undergrowth. Even though it was daylight, he was still invisible to the naked eye. The fox-like creature silently watched as a female trainer threw a poke ball out and caught a Rattata. Which he had been hunting. He quietly growled under his breath as he watched the Trainer head for a nearby pokemon centre.

"And now that we've 'saved' you. You have to hold up your end of the bargain," a cheerful voice stated.

The fox's eyes pulsed blood red with excitement as he watched a small group of pokemon move up the path closer to his hidden location. _I have the perfect bargain for you. _He thought, runnin_g _his tongue over his razor-like fangs.

**Plusis' POV**

I suddenly dashed across the street, headed towards the human and Eseus. The Espeon turned in surprise towards me just as I jumped in front of the human. I charged electrical energy in my cheeks and stared at the trainer with a determined look. In a second, Minimus and Varia were behind me, also demonstrating their strength. Eseus stared at us like all three of us had said we'd escaped Giratina, but he didn't comment.

"You wanna battle, huh?" The trainer said in a cocky fashion. Grabbing a red-and-white ball from his belt, he released the creature inside. A blue crocodile-like pokemon with a yellow underbelly appeared and growled in content at being let out of the ball.

"Let's make this quick," he scoffed. I hope for his sake that he doesn't take me lightly.

"Croconaw, use metal claw." The water type darted straight at me with his claws glowing white.

I jumped high into the air and charged electricity in my cheeks. The Croconaw jumped after me. When the pokemon came close enough, I released a full powered shockwave from my body, knocking the Croconaw from the air and sent him crashing to the ground. I safely landed on my feet a moment later.

"Croconaw, are you okay?" the trainer called, trace of worry in his voice. The water-type grunted and shakily stood up. My electric shockwave obviously had a huge effect on the water-type.

"Aqua tail."

"What?" Was all I could say as hi tail was suddenly slammed into my side. I winced in pain and looked at the side that had been hit. It was wet but other than that, there was no evidence that I had even been touched. I glared at the Croconaw as I once again charged energy into my cheeks.

"Hydro pump, Croconaw."

A small orb or water appeared in the pokemon's mouth and when he fired, a large burst of water shot towards me. I sidestepped the attack and released my fully charged thunder into the water. The thunder shot up the burst of water and within a few moments, the Croconaw was getting the shock of it's life. No pun intended of course.

The trainer sighed in defeat as he took out the red-and-white ball from earlier. A red light shot from the ball and absorbed the pokemon into it, leaving no traces of it ever coming into existence. The human grabbed another red-and-white ball from his belt and pushed the button releasing the pokemon inside. A big white fox with nine tails appeared and I immediately stepped back a couple of paces.

"Y-your turn Minimus," I managed to stutter out. I hid behind Varia's mermaid tail and tried as hard as I could to be invisible.

"W-what?" He squeaked, clearly horrified. I could tell from his voice that he was as frightened as I was, after-all when it came to potential predators, me and my brother tended to act on instincts and try to get as far away as possible. And if that doesn't work, (like with the Houndoom earlier) then we rely on each other and, if possible, friends to knock them out cold. However in situations like us having the type advantage against a predator, (e.g. the Croconaw) then we grab onto that advantage like a life-line.

"Y-you can't be serious," he stuttered. I blinked at him, just now noticing he was next to me.

"I guess I'll go then." We both looked up at Varia only to see her a few feet ahead of us, sitting down in front of the fox. I guess I should be used to her no nonsense demeanour by now but it still surprises me.

The fox stared at Varia coolly, as if it wasn't at a disadvantage. But as usual Varia didn't let something as small as intimidation bother her.

"Ninetails, flamethrower." The fire-type yawned in response.

For a second it didn't look like it would do anything, then it suddenly jerked it's jaws open and a massive stream of fire burst from it's mouth, aiming towards Varia. Varia didn't even flinch as she was engulfed in the flames and after a few moments the fire-type stopped the attack. When the flames died down Varia seemed mostly unharmed. Minimus let out a deep sigh, he must have been holding his breath.

The Vaporeon lazily opened her mouth and let loose a ring of water which continually expanded. The fox's eyes widened in shock and it jumped quickly out of the way. I heard giggling next to me and I turned to see Minimus rolling on the ground, trying to stifle his laughter. I prodded him in his side.

"What's so funny?"

"His eyes, they were so big," He wasn't making any effort to stop his laughter now as tears flowed freely from his eyes. I think he was talking about the Ninetails, I imagined the look on his face as he dived out of the way of the water pulse. I cracked a smile, I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

I looked back to the battle. The Ninetails was soaked and gasping for air as it ran around Varia, shooting off various fire attacks. Varia sat in the midst of it all, taking all the attacks without a hint of her attempting to dodge or protect herself, yet she seemed mostly unharmed. The Ninetails was just about to start a new lap around Varia, when she suddenly fired off blue lightning at the him. Because the fox's fur was soaked, the fox was frozen in a block of ice in seconds.

The trainer recalled the frozen one back into it's red-and-white ball before grabbing another. He released the pokemon inside. A green chameleon like creature with a red underbelly and a darker green tail appeared and stretched it's limbs.

Varia walked over to us and she gently nudged Minimus, "Your turn, Minimus" she said, careful not to startle the mouse. He looked up at her and when their eyes met he immediately turned away. He slowly moved closer to the gecko creature cautiously on all fours, watching for any sudden movements.

By now I had just noticed the small crowd of humans and pokemon alike around us, waiting for Minimus' battle. Why I didn't notice them before I'll never know, running away would be a lot harder now.

"Treecko, use dragon breath"

"What?" Was all Minimus could say. He was suddenly engulfed in a bluish purple flame. He shrieked in pain and when the flames stopped, he dropped weakly to the ground. That has got to hurt. He shakily got on all fours, glowing for a second, then he jumped forward with a glowing paw. He smacked the gecko across the face with it, but it looked like it did nothing.

"Treecko, recover the damage you took with mega drain."

The Treecko was suddenly surrounded in green energy then a moment later the green energy extended itself and absorbed Minimus into it holding him in mid air. The energy quickly turned red and released Minimus from the grip, all of the energy was then absorbed by the Treecko.

Minimus crashed into the ground but he managed to pull himself up onto his paws. He dashed towards the Treecko with both his paws glowing. He swiped them into the Treecko's face and managed to get three hits in, but the Treecko looked mostly unaffected, although the third looked like it did hurt.

I smiled as I finally realised what my brother was doing, but that smile turned into a frown a second later, he would need luck to survive the next few moments.

"Treecko, leaf storm."

The Treecko summoned hundreds, maybe thousands of leaves that continually swirled around him. He aimed his paws at Minimus and in response to his actions the leaves flew forward at a blinding speed.

Minimus shrieked in agony and even more so when the force of the leaves lifted him up and sent him crashing into a building, leaving a small indent in the stone.

"Minimus!" Both me and Varia cried out. I was too taken at the sight of my brother to even find the look on Varia's face amusing. If I did pay more attention though, I would have noticed the completely drastic change in her demeanour.

"I'm… ok…" He groaned, getting up off the ground. He made standing look like it took intense concentration. Which for him right now, it probably did.

"Finish with crush claw."

My eyes widened in shock and surprise as the Treecko darted towards where Minimus weakly stood. The grass-type jumped into the air with his right paw glowing silver. Suddenly a warm glow enveloped Minimus for a moment then it disappeared taking his pain and exhaustion with it. A look of pure determination crossed his eyes as his paw began to glow again. One thought crossed my mind as he leapt into the air towards the Treecko, ready to end it.

"He's so lucky."

**Normal POV**

An hour later, Minimus was happily gripping Varia around the neck as they walked through the forest they had originally come from. They had saved Eseus from the trainer (even though the trainer was too busy worrying about his three fainted pokemon to care about Eseus grabbing Minimus and running off with Varia and Plusis in tow) and the four of them were well on their way on finding the missing magnet. Even though Minimus had won the battle with the Treecko, he found it hard to walk on his own for some reason. So after they had gotten a fair distance away from the city, Eseus had willingly passed Minimus over to Varia who simply let him lay on her back.

The four were currently discussing what they would do next, seeing as how they never thought about what to do after they saved the Espeon.

"I have an idea, how about we go and find our magnet," Minimus mumbled. He was comfortable but whilst both his and his sister's magnet was still out there, he couldn't afford to mope around.

"We don't even know where it is, Minimus" Varia stated, calmly.

"Didn't you say earlier that it was in the city?" Plusis asked, walking next to Eseus.

"Yes but you two didn't sense it, did you?" She pointedly looked at Minimus when she said this. Suddenly he remembered something he had passed off as nothing at the time.

**Flashback**

_All the humans tried to avoid us after that. On a stranger note, I was able to charge more electricity as a certain trainer walked by but I took no notice of it, I was probably just being cautious._

**End Flashback**

"So your telling me, we were basically next to the magnet and you passed it off as nothing but caution," Plusis shouted, pointedly ignoring a female trainer who looked at her strangely as she ran past, heading for the nearest pokemon centre.

"It's okay Plusis, we'll get that magnet in no-time, now that we have a psychic-type on our side-"

"Who says I'm going to help you find a stupid magnet? I don't even care," Eseus said, pointedly staring at Minimus.

"He did help save you, you know. And he only did it once he found out you said you'd help look for it" Varia growled, stopping in her tracks to glare at Eseus.

"And now that we've 'saved' you. You have to hold up your end of the bargain.," Minimus said cheerfully, obviously enjoying that Varia was clearly on his side.

"Erm… guys?" Plusis called out. The fear she felt was rivalled only by her expression.

"What is it, Plusis?" Varia asked, slightly annoyed and slightly curious. She turned to the shaking mouse besides Eseus, then noticed the direction she was staring at was behind them. Varia, Eseus and Minimus turned around to see a black quadruped, with a smirk on his muzzle, walking slowly towards them in the middle of the path.

"Why is there a dark-type walking slowly towards us during the day?"


	3. Say hi, Gemini

**(A/N: I have to say, writing this chapter was a lot easier than the other two and more fun. I wanna say thank you to Revengent for reviewing and for the tips. Last thing, enjoy and be sure to review, I need to know what I'm doing right, wrong and what needs fixing.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the characters in this story. Dun, dun, duuuunnnn.**

**Minimus' POV**

The fox-like Pokemon slowly walked closer. The casual smirk on his face seemed to grow the closer he got to us. I managed to calm myself down long enough to be able to look at the others.

Eseus looked very uncomfortable, considering that he had a serious type disadvantage that was understandable. Plusis looked just plain frightened, but she was trying to hide it by hiding behind Eseus' front left leg. I looked at Varia and almost gasped in shock at the uncertain look on her face. She's usually so calm and composed but now I don't know what to think. Are we actually in trouble this time?

The dark-type stopped a few meters' away, casually scratching himself behind his ears as he surveyed us. His red eyes lingered on both me and my sister longer than was necessary.

"Minimus, Plusis, get out of here," Varia demanded, she shook me off her back then placed a paw in front of me so I could no longer see the dark-type. "Go and hide, we'll meet up later." She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Who are you? And why are you out during the day if you're an Umbreon" She asked, clearly being hostile to scare him away.

"I'm called Gemini, if you must know. And I'm out during the day for two reasons," he yawned slightly, as he continued, "First is I'm Hunting and the second is I'm the only Umbreon in the world who prefers the day time." I blinked confused, weren't all Umbreon nocturnal?

"Shouldn't we be trying to get as far away from him as possible?" Eseus whispered to us, still keeping his eyes on the Umbreon. He had a point, but I have a feeling escape is impossible at the moment.

"Plusis, we need to get out of here" I said, wincing as I moved over to her. Varia gave me a strange look but quickly looked back at the Umbreon.

"Sorry to say but no one's going anywhere, mean look is useful for a reason." He yawned lazily again as he watched us. I just now noticed he was sitting down, his tail moving from side to side out of boredom. I doubt his mean look can stop me from leaving.

I turned away from the dark-type, fully focused on leaving but a sudden chill ran throughout my body, leaving me feeling numb. The mere thought of me leaving struck fear into my heart for some reason and I immediately turned around and ran towards Varia. The fear left me only when I hugged myself to Varia's paw.

Gemini laughed, clearly amused at me, I glared back in annoyance. "The terror is only just beginning Rattata, as I can do far worse to you." He smirked at me as he added, "Such as watch you squirm as I eat you alive."

The colour immediately dropped from my face and I began to feel dizzy. An image of me lying limply in the beast's jaws came to mind and I shook my head violently to ignore it. I wasn't the only one who took that comment badly, Varia was shaking with rage.

"That was a vile thing to say you sadistic creep," Varia angrily turned to look at us, "Eseus, protect these two." She didn't give the Espeon a chance to refuse her because she was already charging towards the smirking Umbreon. She fired the blue lightning from before at him but his eyes suddenly glowed blue and the lightning turned around. Before she had time to react, the lightning struck her in the chest and sent her sprawling back.

"That is the weakest ice beam I've ever seen," he chuckled, his eyes flashed as he licked his lips.

"I never knew Umbreon could use psychic," Varia muttered as she stood up, looking mostly unharmed.

"You'd be surprised at what they can do, Vaporeon," he said attempting to attack her. She quickly span her body around, her tail knocked Gemini in the head and he dropped to the ground.

"They?" she asked, just before he quickly got up and head butted her whilst glowing purple. I recognized that move as payback.

"Yes… they. I'm not associated with other darks simply because of my past. Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish beating you up, so I can't eat my meal and then carry on about my daily business," he stated, not even batting an eye.

"I have a feeling you won't eat today," Varia growled coldly.

"So be it" he whispered to himself.

Varia fired of a water pulse. The ring of water expanded as it moved in the air, but Gemini jumped from the bark of a tree to dodge. He charged towards her with his sharp fangs bared whilst Varia charged up another ice beam. Just when she was about to fire it, the Umbreon's eyes glowed blue and he sharply turned his head to the left. Just as he did that, Varia visibly looked like she had been hit in her left side. She lost focus of the ice beam and Gemini closed his jaws around the back of her neck.

"Varia!" I shouted, as I heard her scream in pain, blood flowed freely from the bite and onto the ground. It probably wouldn't have been bad if he had let go of her. I ran as fast as I could towards them as fast as my paws could carry me. I know Varia could just use aqua ring to repair the damage, but what if the wound was fatal?

"Minimus come back." "No, Minimus." I heard Eseus and Plusis shout respectively but I ignored them, Varia's life is at stake. The Umbreon turned to look at me with a strange look on his face and he began to advance towards me.

I stopped running in my tracks. I could feel the fear inside myself but I pushed it as far away from my mind as possible and tried to be as threatening as possible towards the Umbreon. He suddenly dashed towards me and all I could do was stare, the confidence I had awhile ago had gone, and I had the urge to hide under a rock. I had no strategy, no advantage and Varia was on the verge of death. And soon I would be too.

I shook my head; this was no time to think such things. Only when I could see Giratina would I give up on Varia.

I charged a huge amount of energy into my cheeks and when Gemini came close enough, I released the thunder attack towards him. He abruptly stopped in his tracks as his eyes glowed blue. The thunder suddenly directed itself to Varia and I gasped in shock.

"Varia!" I ran in her direction but I was stopped when Gemini placed a paw in front of me. I looked up at him to see a cruel grin on his muzzle. He quickly snapped his teeth at me but I managed to jump back in time. I watched in horror as the thunder moved quickly through the air towards Varia. I had failed. There was no way I could save her now.

Just as the thunder was about to make contact with her, Eseus stepped in front of it and psychically repelled it towards me and Gemini.

"Y'know," I continued, turning back to the dark-type in front of me, " The look on your face will be priceless-" I smirked as the thunder was right behind him, "when it hits you." His eyes showed brief confusion but he turned around. He was immediately shocked with my bolt of electricity and he let out a shriek of pain and frustration. When he was no longer getting shocked, he turned to look at me with a look of pure anger. His red eyes flashed dangerously as he fully turned to face me again. Maybe that smart remark wasn't such a good idea.

I didn't even have the chance to see the black paw rack against my chest and send me flying through the air in one motion. I slammed into a tree and slid down it to the ground. Pain and shock was all I could feel, I felt like I had just been killed ten times over.

Gemini walked over to me, his red eyes paralyzing me with his rage. I could only stare back in silence, my wound paralyzing me physically, whilst his eyes paralyzed me mentally. He slowly lowered his face to my height, smirking at me once I realized that nothing could stop him from killing me.

"Say hi to Giratina for me."

He lowered his face close to my neck; I could feel his hot, musty breath tickling my fur as he gently tilted my head in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes once I felt his sharp teeth close around my neck, then suddenly, I didn't feel a thing, except the sharp gust of wind that probably took the pain away…

"Minimus, are you okay? Say something?" Wait, that sounded like Varia's voice, but wasn't she on the verge of death. I panicked as I looked around me, everything was black and I couldn't see a thing.

"Opening your eyes may help," the Varia like voice said, an amused chuckle came after as I was gently nuzzled. I slowly opened my eyes to see Varia in front of me instead of Gemini. I looked around, seeing Gemini to my left and Eseus and Plusis to my right, although they were closer. At first she smiled at me, and then she frowned soon after.

"You're bleeding," she mumbled.

"You're alive" I replied happily, jumping onto her back. But I groaned and fell off once the pain caught up with me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She looked really worried but I smiled in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gemini quietly stood up staring at us.

"You know aqua ring and giga impact?" he said with an angry tone in his voice, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Vaporeon?" The other's stared at him and got on the offensive whilst he didn't even bat an eye.

"I see I no longer have the edge, even though one of you is injured," he sighed in defeat before turning his back on us. "This won't be the last time we meet, and next time I'll be walking away with the Rattata's head's."

Varia gave him a disgusted look but he grinned back in response. He slowly surveyed us all again, when his gaze fell on me last, his face twisted into a look fit for an evil psycho. All my thoughts froze in my head and I suddenly felt the need to get out of his line of sight. With that, he turned around and began walking, slowly disappearing in the undergrowth of the forest green. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed in relief.


	4. Centre of attention

**(A/N: I want to say thank you to Siren774 and tracefan for your reviews. And to answer your questions, I have taken the time to reply below.**

**tracefan, I'm sorry to hear that my latest chapter left you confused regarding Gemini. Yes, Gemini calls Minimus a "Rattata" on several occasions even though Minimus is of the Minun species. This, to the whole group, is taken as a serious insult, because the Rattata reference translated to us means "Rat". **

**Siren774, I am also regretting to hear that you still haven't grasped the main characters personalities/backgrounds. Please bear with me since that is what this chapter and possibly chapter 6 is created for. I am also surprised to know you researched both Gemini's and Minimus' moves. Yes, in order for a Minun to learn wish it's father must be a Togetic/Togekiss. But if the Minun of a male Togetic and a female Minun is a male Minun that knows wish, then any Minun kit from him will also know wish. Minimus is in that position. **

**I hope these problems haven't hindered your interest in my fic and anyone who want's any questions answered should inform me through their review. Now back to the fic, enjoy everyone.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just this story and my characters in it. Dun, dun, duuunnn…**

**Eseus' POV**

"Minimus, get on my back now," Varia ordered, staring at the Minun.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head at her in a slightly dazed manner.

"Because your losing blood and none of us have any skills in the medical field," I could tell she was starting to get irritated. I'm not surprised; the sight of a friend slowly losing their main life-force can probably be slightly unnerving.

"Why doesn't he just use his wish?" I inquired. Wouldn't that be the smart thing to do, considering it is a recovery move?

Varia looked at me just as my idea entered her mind, she slowly turned back to Minimus, the question I asked was written in her eyes. The mouse nodded at her and closed his eyes. A look of intense concentration appeared on his face as he struggled to focus. He finally gave up, letting out a deep sigh and opened his eyes.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," Plusis said sadly, looking at her brother. "What do we do now? We have no experience in this field." I rubbed her back slowly in a soothing manner, she looks up at me with her big black eyes and I smile at her in encouragement.

"We go back to the city, again, and take him to that human building where they heal Pokemon," Varia replied simply.

"And how are we supposed to get there. Minimus will probably need to rest every few moments during our journey because of that wound," I added, pointing at Minimus' wound. Varia narrowed her eyes at me and growled.

"Look, I'm trying my best here. I don't see you coming up with any ideas, if you do I'd like to hear it, other than that I don't wanna here your voices. Got it!" She snapped at me. That outburst is really unusual for Varia, she's usually so calm in every situation. I guess Minimus' condition is starting to get to her.

"Get on my back now Minimus, were leaving immediately." The mouse struggled to walk closer to her so she moved over to him and laid herself down besides him. He was barely able to climb on to her back so I used psychic to lift him up onto her. I lifted Plusis onto my back. She protested against this but I ignored her, whilst grinning to myself. I could feel her tiny paws softly hitting my back as she complained.

I turned to look at Varia, walking closer when I noticed Minimus was asleep and Varia was desperately trying to wake him up. At least… I think he was asleep.

"Varia, quick, let's go. I'll use psychic to keep him balanced so- hey!" Before I could even finish what I was saying she had sped off to the city we escaped from earlier that day. I chased her, whilst using psychic to make sure Minimus didn't fall off her.

"Eseus?" Plusis' quiet voice whispered to me, I temporarily glanced back at her. I could tell she was on the doing that thing Minimus calls her intense thinking, so she's either figured something out or she's working on something.

"Yeah Plusis?" I kept my eyes on Varia's blue mermaid tail as she slowly pulled away from me. I can't believe she's getting away from me so easily, I'm supposed to be faster than her.

"Why is Varia acting so distressed? It is only a claw wound." I felt her shift into a more comfortable position. What is she thinking?

"I don't know, maybe she could be like this because Minimus is asleep," I stopped that train of thought. She's seen Minimus asleep before so why is now different? It doesn't matter; I could see the city up ahead so I'll deal with this theory later.

Soon we were walking the cities streets. I find it a bit annoying that we kept getting loads of stares from most of the humans but they all at least kept their distance. Speaking of distance, where was Varia and Minimus? I looked around me carefully for any signs of the Vaporeon and spotted the Red-roofed building farther down the street. She's probably in there.

When I got to the building, the invisible barrier slid opened and allowed me in. I cautiously looked around inside and spotted Varia on the front desk, angrily growling at the female human behind it. I ran over and jumped up onto the desk besides her and attempted to calm her down but she wasn't listening in the slightest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ice beam your face human?" Varia snarled, twirling her tail dangerously behind her. The human behind the desk had a stern look on her face but she was obviously very frightened.

"I'm sorry, but you need a Trainer to be allowed treatment here," she said. Although I couldn't understand her, I could guess what she meant.

"Why?" Plusis spoke up, getting off my back and walking to stand in front of Varia.

"We don't know if you're dangerous; in the illness sense and the behaviour sense." My eye twitched. Varia began to charge an ice beam. The light blue orb pulsed with the icy energy as it gradually grew. The humans eyes widened and she began to visibly shake, then she suddenly stood up and grabbed Minimus.

"Please go to the waiting room," She disappeared through the barrier behind her. Varia safely dispersed the ice beam and jumped off the desk then walked down the hall to the right of us. Both me and Plusis jumped off the table and followed after her.

I was surprised to see the room was mostly packed with humans and pokemon alike but I quickly recovered. This place was for the injured, and with Trainers in the world someone was bound to get injured every minute. I wonder what it would be like if Trainer's didn't exist. I laid myself down besides Varia whilst she stared at the vision box attached to the ceiling. Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the news of the latest occurrence.

"And now for the 5 o'clock new. Lucario?" The smartly groomed human female turned to a bipedal dog-like Pokemon with a yellow, blue and black coloured fur besides her and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you, fake human female," every human in the room giggled to themselves as the woman immediately frowned at him. We didn't get what was so funny so we just ignored it. "It has been reported that an Infernape died last night at the old abandoned mansion outside Eterna city. When the body was found by the original owner, the Police force were called to investigate. The police could not wake the Infernape so they called for medical help. Unfortunately the Poke-medics couldn't figure out what was wrong as the body was in perfect condition before he died. If anyone knows anything, please let the police force in Eterna city know as soon as possible." The Lucario explained, explained the circumstance in more detail but I already grasped the situation and decided not to listen.

I was about to look for Plusis but I gave up that notion when I noticed she was sitting in between my paws, staring in wonder at the vision box. I blinked, and then mentally shrugged at myself; I didn't even mind she was there. I looked up at Varia, she had a faraway look in her eyes. This was definitely not the usual Varia behaviour.

"Varia, you okay?" Varia turned to me with an eye scale raised but I ignored it. I silently noted that Plusis was listening, because her ears twitched.

"Amazing, you?" she replied sceptically, turning back to the vision box. I could tell she was still listening as I continued.

"I'm worried about you. You don't seem like yourself," she blinked at me, completely unaffected by my words. "You can talk to us Y'know, were your friends."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing's wrong… everything's fine." I shook my head, she wouldn't listen to me if I continued anyway. But something is definitely up with her.

"I wish we were still with our Trainer," Plusis muttered.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked she had even suggested such a thing. "I thought all four of us were doing fine together." She started to laugh like a maniac which made everyone in the waiting room stare at her with surprised looks. Both Plusis and Varia ignored them.

"Look where it got us. A few days ago we got separated from our Trainer, attacked by Starapter, later on that day Terror disappeared, this morning we got attacked by a Houndoom, we got robbed, you got captured, Minimus almost gets eaten, Varia almost gets her throat ripped out and to top all of it off Minimus gets attacked by a powerful dark-type and faints seconds later in one hit… Need I go on?" she stared me straight in the eyes. I was starting to feel awkward.

"No." She sighed miserably and turned back to the Vision box. Seriously, what is wrong with these two? I sighed sadly and turned to watch the vision box. Absentmindedly scratching behind Plusis' ears.

"And now the weather. Castform?"

"Thanks crazy lady" The floating grey cloud-like Pokemon said cheerfully, the woman scowled at him . This time all the Pokemon in the room in the room laughed. Since the humans couldn't understand the Castform. "We'll be getting a nice clear day today with maybe a bit or rain in the afternoon. Depends on how I feel. And I warn you now that we may have a serious Groudon drought tomorrow so you may wanna stay near a friend who knows rain dance. That's all from the weather and I'll see you all tomorrow. Back to you, psycho-"

"We'll be back at 9 o'clock, see you then." The female human said hurriedly. I'm not surprised that that is the most famous news channel. Our first Trainer liked it too.

The barrier to the room opened and the majority of the room's occupants looked up. The frightened female human from earlier who was threatened by Varia stood at the door. She looked around, finally spotting us and beckoned for us to follow her. She led us down a couple of hallways then finally stopped at one of the many barriers. Plusis crunched her eyes shut whereas Varia was looking impatient. I sighed and narrowed my eyes irritably.

"Females," Varia smacked me. "Ow, I was kidding." The human opened the door and we walked inside spotting Minimus on the bed, eating fruits and giggling at the vision box in the top left corner. His eyes sparkled as he turned to us.

"Finally, what took you so long?" He popped a purple Kasib berry into his mouth.

"Idiot" Varia mumbled. She jumped up onto the bed and laid down besides Minimus. She briefly nuzzled his cheek then fell into a slight nap. Her tail curled around him.

"Magikarp" Plusis whispered. She grabbed the channel changer and sat on the other bed besides Varia and Minimus. I jumped onto the bed on the other side of Varia and Minimus' bed and laid down watching the others. I didn't wanna watch others live their lives on the vision box anyway. Plusis gave me a strange look. She put the channel changer in her mouth and jumped onto Varia and Minimus' bed, then jumped over to mine. She sat in between my paws and started working the channel changer.

"I just noticed how strange we are," I said. I stared at Plusis waiting for an answer.

"You **just **noticed," she said putting emphasis on the 'just'. She continued to work the channel changer as she talked.

"Shut up you two, Varia's trying to sleep." Minimus whined. We ignored him, but we decided to stay quiet. I used psychic to change the channel's on the vision box, which annoyed Plusis. I had to find something to entertain myself while we relaxed.

**(A/N: By the way, the Magikarp reference means useless. Review plz peeps. I need to know about problems and if you liked or disliked it.)**


	5. The eyes of Demise

**(A/N: Thank you Siren774 for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap. Anyway let's begin the fic.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the characters in this story. Dun, dun, duuunnn.**

**Demise POV**

"Lord Demise, Tyrant says he still can't find anyone with the water pulse technique, but Menace has captured a Mismagius that knows destiny bond."

I turned around to see one of my most trusted minions since my awakening, Darkrow the Murkrow, staring intently at me for my reaction. But as always I didn't give him one.

"Fool, it's not exactly a rare technique," I whispered quietly to myself. "Tell Tyrant to watch as many water-types as possible. And tell Menace to bring the Mismagius to me," I sneered coldly, Tyrant always was a bit dense. He's mostly used for destruction but right now, no one in the world knows I'm awake, except my minions. And anyone else who finds out, soon see's perfection in it's most powerful form.

The black crow-like Pokemon squawked an affirmative then flew out of the room's window and turned sharply to the right. I'm glad I killed all the Team Galactic members in this building. Veilstone has its perks and the Galactics and their Pokemon generously added to my already impressive move pool. Not to mention this was quite an accomplishment hideout-wise.

I turned myself around when I heard knocking on my large mechanical doors. I went over to the Galactic desk and used psychic to press a switch. The doors slid to the sides with a click and a Salamence stomped through with the Mismagius in a Pokemon restraint tube the Galactics created. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself, it makes my goal far easier.

"Lord Demise. The Mismagius you asked for." The big blue dragon ducked his head at me as I smirked at the Mismagius. I floated closer to the two, and glanced at the dragon with my swirl-like eyes.

"You may leave, Menace." The dragon looked slightly disappointed and surprised as he left but I was beyond caring at this point. It's been a long time since I absorbed a ghost-type.

When the doors slid shut, I immediately took off the top with psychic and the Mismagius shot out of the tube. It headed for the wall but with my superior speed, I cut it off.

"So nice to see you so… lively," I snickered, slowly moving closer. The ghost type barely kept its eyes on me as it tried to search for a way to escape. Its eyes drifted to the floor and it tried to phase through. But I used psychic to stop its decent. When it looked back up to me in surprise I had already set my specialized trap.

My eyes flashed black and I noticed the look all my victims get before I take my power/abilities. Everyone knows how to use flash, the secret of my technique is that it stops light bouncing off objects into their eyes with a black hue. With it, me and anything/anyone else, disappears from their sight and they are permanently blinded. I call this brilliant technique; Negative flash.

"Where the hell did you go?" The Mismagius randomly looked around despite the fact that I hadn't moved. I snickered as I realized the ghost wasn't even trying to escape now.

"Does it matter? Soon you will cease to exist in this world and you will be apart of greatness." I started to absorb the air around me, the room started to warp itself slightly. I then focused the soul eater technique on the ghost-type. My Soul eater technique was similar to the Dream eater technique in that instead of absorbing an enemy's dreams, I actually take their souls. Or in the rare case of ghost types, I actually absorb them.

"What the- nooo…" The Mismagius suddenly joined the many other souls contained in my being, unwillingly lending me their power. Surprised? It's true that the average Spiritomb is formed with 108 spirits. But I am different in that I came exist as just myself, no extra spirits or anything.

How did I get to the spirit count of 673 you ask? By absorbing anyone and anything that has a soul of course. Centuries ago I went on a mass killing spree and absorbed every soul that was in reach. Of course for this, I was confronted by both Arceus and Giratina themselves. Something about making Giratina's job harder… Anyway because of what I did, I was sealed away inside my keystone. For 500 years.

I could already feel the slight increase in power, and of course, the knowledge of the move destiny bond came into my mind. I'm one step closer to getting my revenge…

Soon I'll be free of this keystone. And when I do, the whole world will know true fear.

I drifted into the shadows of the room and I rested on the ground, I closing my eyes. I extended my psychic reach around me up to around 5 miles. I felt no need to strain myself at 30 miles and I knew my minions would go no further than 10 miles away anyway, in case I needed them. I sensed Tyrant hiding in the trees at route 214, the route next to sendoff spring. It appeared he was, indeed, watching water-types but they were none other than…

"**Idiot**, your watching Magikarp, aaarrgh." In reality I didn't mind that they knew no useful moves or weren't that powerful but it would help if he went after something that would significantly boost my power. I'm close to destroying this keystone, I can feel it. I increased my radar's range by another 5 miles and to my surprise, I found something interesting.

A creature with enough power to make the average pokemon shudder. The strange thing is it probably doesn't even understand its hidden power. How delightfully ironic. If I can obtain this power, my goal will only get simpler.

I think it's time I paid a visit to this living power source.

**(A/N: Sorry this chap was a bit short but I couldn't allow you to find out who he's after just yet. Now, if you don't mind, push te purple button to review.)**


End file.
